The Popular Girl's Bodyguard(s)
by HachimitsuOukan
Summary: Sorano Aoi, the most popular girl in Raimon Junior High, is constantly surrounded by all sorts of people: fans, admirers, haters, and... bodyguards. Will the coming of three new students of well-known delinquents add another threat to Aoi or instead a new, private bodyguard? [KyouAoi, ShinAka, hinted HakuKina] [AU]


**Hahaha finally! My first GO, KyouAoi fic! *w* /throws confetti everywhere/**

**This is for Shiranai Atsune! I hope you like it~ I hope it's worth the wait;;**

**And oh, this is for all readers especially KyouAoi fans!**

**Disclaimer: of course I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO.**

**Enjoy~! /continues to throw confetti/**

* * *

Monday morning in Raimon Junior High School of Inazuma Town… where its students start their week after a weekend.

A blue haired-eyed girl, with her bag clung over her right shoulder, walked casually past the gates of the school, along with a same-height, brown haired boy on her right side, and a dwarf-height—if he doesn't want to be called 'exceptionally short'—light, spiky brown-haired boy with light blue headband on her left.

And as they walked to the direction of the building, most eyes were looking at them. Well, not exactly at them… but at the blue haired girl known as Sorano Aoi. Why? Ah, that's because she's the most popular girl at Raimon Junior High; boys were admiring her beauty and the girls were hoping to be her.

The boy on her right was Matsukaze Tenma, her childhood friend, while the boy on her left was Nishizono Shinsuke, and both were her best friends. Actually, not only best friends; they're some kind of her bodyguards too. If you don't believe that—Nishizono's height and Matsukaze's innocent cheerful face may fool you—you can ask the seniors who had been sent to the infirmary because they flirt with Sorano too much.

And that was why, our dear Aoi was still single. And it seemed she didn't really mind that much, though. It was quite different with one of her female best friends Yamana Akane, who despite not being the very popular girl in the school like Aoi but was cute and nice, was taken by the Raimon Junior High and the district's best pianist, Shindou Takuto.

And sure enough, as they arrived at their class 1-A, they can see Shindou and Akane chatting in front of the class, with another of their best friend Seto Midori waving to the trio as she spotted them.

Shindou and Akane, who noticed Midori's wave, turned to see the three walking to them. Shindou, being a gentleman he was, greeted them, "Good morning Tenma, Shinsuke, and Sorano-san,"

"Good morning, Aoi-chan, Tenma-kun, Shinsuke-kun," Akane said softly with a smile.

"Good morning, Shindou!" both Tenma and Shinsuke exclaimed happily.

"Good morning, Shindou-kun, Midori-san and Akane-san," Aoi giggled.

"Morning, you guys." Midori greeted back. "Ehm, it seems you're disturbing a couple," Midori rolled her eyes and smirked, to Shindou and Akane, who blushed immediately.

"A-ah, no… Well, see you later, Akane-chan. See you guys later too," Shindou walked to his class 2-A, as he saw his best friend, the pink-haired Kirino Ranmaru waved to him.

"S-see you later, Shin-sama," Akane said softly.

"Ahh, was I really disturbing your sweet moment, Akane-san?" Aoi said playfully.

"N-no you didn't Aoi-chan! Shin-sama did need to go back to his classroom, the bell is going to ring any minute now," Akane replied with a blush.

Sure enough, just as Akane finished her sentence, the school bell sang out, and the students immediately scrambled to their classrooms.

.

The time passed quickly, and it was now break time. The three girls, Aoi, Midori, and Akane walked to the canteen to have lunch. Tenma and Shinsuke excused themselves, as they said they're going to meet up with some of their friends. So, officially, it's Midori and Akane shift as Aoi's bodyguards—yes, they both were also Aoi's 'bodyguards'. And don't get fooled again: despite her pretty façade Midori was the number one female delinquent in Raimon and Inazuma Town, famed for her agility and power. While the cute, calm Akane was the school journalist and photographer who brings her camera everywhere; and so if someone were to disturb Aoi, Midori would physically handle him or her (in most cases, him; it's 'him' aka Aoi's fanboys) and Akane would capture the picture as the evidence, and if she put it in the school bulletin, as the twenty-fifth (or the thirtieth?) victim of Midori that disturbed Aoi, the whole school would know the news especially the teachers and of course, the said student would be punished.

Even though Aoi had told the four of them she doesn't need bodyguards to that length, they kept insisting that, as Aoi's best friends they wanted to keep her safe. Aoi was one the school's idols, and that automatically made her the center of attention—of admirers, and haters. And Aoi was not physically strong as Midori, Tenma or Shinsuke, or equipped with the camera to record the evidence (if she had enough time to take a picture, that is), and so they unofficially became her 'official bodyguards'.

Few hours passed by, and it's time to go home. Aoi would usually go home with her best friends, usually Tenma and Shinsuke, not only because their houses were close to each other, but usually Midori and Akane had stuffs to do.

Midori had said that usually there were some ruffians challenging her to a fight after school. "Hmph, those boys. They're just curious with my strength, eh…? Wait till they see it and they're going to run back with their tails between their legs!" Midori laughed as they met up on the school gate.

Aoi had warned Midori the danger of getting involved in fights like that, "Midori-san, that's dangerous… If the school knows you're constantly beating up students like that, won't that effect your grades…? And mostly, I'm worried with your safety," Aoi said worryingly.

"Ah, don't worry about those, missy! No one stands against me, even those boys! I'm experienced with nearly all available kinds of fighting techniques of those gangsters! I know all their moves, so don't you worry your pretty head about it!" she turned to Tenma and Shinsuke, and back to Aoi. "I and Akane can't walk you home today… So I'm more worried with you… Will you be okay?"

Tenma immediately spoke up, "Of course Aoi-chan will be okay! We'll guard her with our life! Isn't that right, Shinsuke?"

"Yes certainly! Aoi-san is our dear friend and we would not let any gangsters or delinquents or thieves or robbers or lions or crocodiles or dragons or dinosaurs or anything else disturb Aoi-san!" Shinsuke exclaimed.

Hearing Shinsuke's statement, everyone else sweat-dropped, except Tenma who nodded surely_. Whoa, they may stand up against human, but against those dangerous animals he mentioned…? Is he using some kind of hyperbolic? _Midori thought.

Tenma must have seen the reluctance in Aoi's face, and he added, "We're serious! Aren't we, Shinsuke?"

"YES!" Shinsuke exclaimed.

"T-that's good… So we'll leave Aoi-chan at your capable hands then…?" Akane asked. "I-I had promised to go out with Shin-sama…" she blushed.

Aoi smiled as she noticed Shindou was standing not far from them, waiting Akane to join him. "Go on then. Your Prince Charming is waiting." Aoi giggled.

"H-hai, see you tomorrow!" Akane smiled and ran to Shindou, who smiled at her and to the small group, then took her hand.

.

After the couple had left, Aoi turned to Midori again, "And Midori-san, please be careful…" she warned.

"Don't worry girl! Not even one hundred samurai can defeat me!" Midori cracked her knuckles.

"You better watch you words, miss," A heavy voice from behind them caused the group to turn around. There stood two tanned student with quite a high height, one with long black hair, and the other in dark green haired in some kind of 'braids'.

"Tsk, Mr. Ryouma Nishiki, actions speak louder than words," Midori folded her arms as she answered the purely samurai-blooded new student. "I hope you don't forget my reputation around,"

"Ahahaha of course he remembers that Miss Seto, but don't hope that'll stay long, with us around," the other student, whose name was Zanark Avalonic, replied.

"Ah, Mr. Zanark Avalonic, are you two implying a challenge on me?" Midori narrowed her eyes but a smirk was on her face.

"If you say so, miss, we'll be glad to do the honor for you after school tomorrow," Zanark bowed, and with that, the two left.

"Tch, more stupid challengers... They better gave me some good fight, lest I'm wasting my time," Midori huffed.

"B-be more careful, Midori-san… I don't think they're that easy to defeat," Aoi was worrying more.

"Don't worry…! Most of them put up the similar kind of tone when they challenged me but turns out…" Midori shrugged. "The fact is, usually the strongest ones don't challenge people around, they are getting challenged around!" Midori laughed again.

"Like you, Seto-san?" Shinsuke asked in awe, referring to Zanark and Nishiki's challenge just the moment ago.

"Well, maybe," Midori said quite proudly, "But there are also top male gangsters who would knock out every single challenger. Hmm… That'd be quite a challenge to me."

"Have you ever faced them?" Tenma said in interest.

"Nope. And asking them… Ah, that'd lower down my pride, as I just told you just know," Midori shrugged. "But you can be sure I'll accept the challenge if those tops asked for one! And I'll win for sure!"

"M-Midori-san… but what happens if you lose…?" Aoi asked, but quickly added, "Ah! I'm not saying you're going to lose but there is a possibility…"

"Hmmm… Usually the winner will ask the loser to do something, an errand or dare, maybe…" Midori put her hand on her chin, thinking, "But I haven't lost any single fight, so I don't know for sure!" She grinned.

"Whoa…" Tenma and Shinsuke stared at her in awe, as if she was a heroine.

"Anyways, are you guys planning on hanging around any longer? I have to go, see ya tomorrow!" She waved and walked away.

"See you tomorrow!" Aoi, Tenma and Shinsuke exclaimed in comparison.

And with that, the three went home.

.

The next day, as usual, Aoi arrived at school with her 'morning bodyguards' aka Tenma and Shinsuke. But as they reached their class, something seems to be out of ordinary. Not about Akane, as Shindou was there chatting to her. But it was Midori, who seemed to be very excited about something.

"Hey guyss!" Midori called out to the three in an obvious excitement.

"What is it, Seto-san?" Shinsuke asked the girl.

"Great news! Isn't right, Akane?" Midori turned to Akane.

"Uhm… My fellow journalists found out some interesting infos…" Akane said as she took out a small notebook.

"Yeah, what?" Tenma said eagerly. "Is there a free lunch for a month in a new restaurant?"

"Or is there a headband parade?" Shinsuke added.

Midori slapped her face and answered, "No, dimwits. Listen to Akane,"

"Uhm, it's said that there's a group of new male students here: the first years Tsurugi Kyousuke, Amemiya Taiyou, and Hakuryuu! Ah, my fellow friends didn't manage to find Hakuryuu-kun's surname." Akane looked up from her notebook.

"Are they pop stars?!" Tenma said in interest.

"What? They're bringing star wars?!" Shinsuke exclaimed too.

Midori slapped her face again, "NO! LET AKANE FINISH!"

"Umm… I also found out that the three are famed gangsters at their previous school…" Akane continued.

And this time, it's Midori who exclaimed, "YEAH! MORE CHALLENGERS!"

"Nooo, Midori-san…" Now it's Aoi who slapped her face.

"Which class do they enter?" Shindou finally spoke up after the conversation was dominated by the 'hypers'.

Akane looked at her notebook again, "Class 1-C…"

"Ah, they're in different class with us…" Midori pouted. "Observing the enemy would be helpful at making the decision of how to fight them."

"Well, at least I'm rest assured you won't fight between classes, Midori-san." Aoi tapped Midori's back.

"Tsk… whatever. Let's go inside, the bell's gonna ring soon," Midori huffed.

.

Few hours passed by, and without they knowing it's lunch time again.

This time, all five—Aoi, Midori, Akane, Tenma and Shinsuke—were present to have lunch together. They chose a table, sat down, and began chatting together.

Two girls from their class, Nanobana Kinako and Kousaka Yukie, each with a tray on their hands, walked to them and said, "Excuse me! Can we sit here?" Kinako said with a cheese.

"We're sorry… But all other seats are taken," Yukie asked carefully.

"It's okay! Have a seat!" Aoi patted the bench she was sitting, signing them to sit on the bench.

"Thanks!" Both Kinako and Yukie smiled and sat down. And so, Akane, Midori, Aoi, Yukie and Kinako sat on one side of the table, while Shinsuke and Tenma sat in the other side of the table, in front of Akane and Midori respectively. And before long all seven were happily chattering.

But not long, their chats were disturbed by the commotion from the other part of the canteen. All seven turned their heads to the source of the commotion; a group of students were huddling around something—or someone?

But then, the group parted aside, and from the middle emerged three unfamiliar-faced students, walking away.

"Tsk, now where shall we sit? That table's too full now," a long, white haired student from the three grumbled as they left the 'scene', each with a tray on hand. On the table that the three just left… there lay a bloody-faced student. Seemed someone—or all—of the three had punched him on his face.

"That's your own fault Hakuryuu-kun, why'd you throw that shortie to the table?" a spiky orange haired teen laughed as they left the table.

"That's his fault, Taiyou. He knew that all tables were occupied, and we're new students too, why won't he share the table with us?" the one called Hakuryuu answered to Taiyou.

"Hmm, anyway, we should search a new table… I'm hungry!" the one called Taiyou answered as he looked around, searching for a table. But all tables were occupied… all but one. Taiyou's gaze fell on the only table not fully occupied: Aoi's table which was just few tables away from them.

"Hey you two, there's one table over there! Let's ask them… Okay, Tsurugi-kun?" Taiyou asked the last of the three, a navy blue haired teen who didn't participate in the conversation until now.

Tsurugi just nodded as an answer and they walked to Aoi's table.

Meanwhile, all eyes were looking as the trio walked down the canteen, and stopped at that table.

Taiyou flashed a smile to Tenma, who had some vacant seats next to him, and asked, "Mind if we sit here? As you can see all other tables are occupied, and the last one we asked did mind."

"Sure, sit down!" Tenma said cheerfully.

But instead of sitting down next to Tenma, Taiyou turned to Tsurugi and said, "Sit down, Tsurugi-kun." And without any word, Tsurugi sat down, followed by Taiyou and Hakuryuu.

"Y-you guys are the new students, right?" Akane asked them.

"Yeah! I'm Amemiya Taiyou from Arakumo Gakuen! Nice to meet you all!" Taiyou grinned.

"Nice to meet you Taiyou!" Tenma grinned too. "And those two?"

Taiyou looked at his two companions and said, "Why don't you guys introduce yourself?"

Tsurugi didn't answer, but Hakuryuu just said, "Do it for us, will you."

"Well, on my left," Taiyou patted Tsurugi's shoulder, "is Tsurugi Kyousuke from Kuro no Kishidan Gakuen!" Taiyou patted Hakuryuu's shoulder with his other hand, "And on my right, is Hakuryuu from God Eden Gakuen!"

"Just… Hakuryuu?" Kinako, who sat in front of Taiyou, asked.

"It's…" Before Taiyou can say out his surname, Hakuryuu's sharp voice stopped him, "Shut up, Amemiya Taiyou."

"Fine… You don't have to say my full name like that," Taiyou pouted, then turned to Kinako again, "Hakuryuu-kun doesn't like his surname to be said, I'm sorry, miss…?"

"Kinako! Nanobana Kinako, but just call me Kinako!" She answered cheerfully.

"Well okay, Kinako-chan, Hakuryuu-kun doesn't like to be mentioned using his surname," Taiyou replied.

"Why?" Kinako looked to Taiyou, then to Hakuryuu, who didn't answer.

"What's the reason, Haku-kun?" Kinako leaned out her face until their faces was only around ten centimeters apart.

"Get off, Nano." Hakuryuu's head immediately jerked back as he came face-to-face with the girl. "And is there any problem if I don't want to answer?"

"Eh?" Kinako sat down properly again. "'Nano'? Ahahaha that's a cute nickname! No one ever called me that before!" She laughed, followed by most of them.

Yes, most of them laughed—or giggled, like Akane and Yukie—except two person: Tsurugi and Aoi. Tsurugi just ate in silence, and only once he looked up and smirked as Hakuryuu was jerking back from Kinako then went back to eating. While Aoi, she didn't really paid attention to the situation, as she was looking straight to Tsurugi in front of her. She knew it isn't very polite to look at someone while they are eating, but she can't help it. She was mesmerized by his facade that she perceived to be 'charming, cool and handsome'.

She felt her cheeks burn but she kept staring anyway, until Tsurugi finally looked up to her and asked, "Anything wrong?"

"N-no, forgive me." Aoi quickly looked down, hoping Tsurugi didn't notice her red cheeks. But unbeknownst to Aoi, Midori and Akane noticed them and exchanged meaningful looks at each other.

.

After that, to save Hakuryuu from being bugging by Kinako any longer, Shinsuke asked "Ah, by the way Amemiya-san, what happened back there…?"

"Oh that… Hakuryuu-kun knocked down a student because he refused to share the table with us. He's sometimes too reckless… we're in school anyway,"

"Ha! I knew it, you three are delinquents, aren't you?" Midori folded her arms.

"We're not delinquents, we're just 'exceptionally strong students who are constantly challenged by people and so we had knock them down'." Taiyou grinned.

"Really…? Aren't you guys the ones who challenge people…? I knew you three: each of you is a delinquent in your old school," Midori smirked and smirked.

"Hmm…? Then you must be delinquent yourself…" Hakuryuu then proceeded to ask.

"The name's Seto Midori. I won't call myself delinquent then, I'll refer myself to the kind of people your orange-haired friend just mentioned," Midori replied.

"What? Seto? Then… you're that number one female delinquent in Inazuma Town, aren't you?" Taiyou asked in excitement.

"Ah, so you know," Midori said in quite a pride tone. "Well then, I'm curious to gauge your power," Midori said, uttering a challenge.

"Ah, that's too bad, Midori-chan. We don't accept challenge except from males. We don't hit or knock down females," Taiyou answered.

"WHAT?" Midori was clearly annoyed.

"Sorry, that's how it goes." Taiyou said in an apologetic tone. "Isn't it right, Tsurugi-kun?"

"Yeah." Tsurugi answered shortly. Aoi was mesmerized—again—this time by his somewhat heavy but dreamy voice.

"Hmm. Tsurugi Kyousuke, the number one male delinquent in Inazuma Town, who is the leader of you three," Midori smirked. "Are you afraid getting beaten up by a female?"

"I'm not. I'm just following the principle we all agreed." Tsurugi answered with a smirk.

"Tsk… And there I was getting excited to meet new opponents!" Midori exclaimed in disappointment.

"Midori-san, I told you not to fight…" Aoi patted the back of her head.

Aoi then immediately turned to Tsurugi, "Thank you! I'm already worried when she said she's looking forward to fight you three… But I'm glad that wouldn't happen!" Aoi smiled sweetly in relief and gratefulness.

"My pleasure." Tsurugi responded—with words—but suddenly feeling his body numb as he saw that angel smile that he rarely saw.

.

But before anyone can say another word, Shinsuke exclaimed in panic, "Waahhh! It's just five minutes to bell!"

Most of them then just realized they're not even half-finished eating, as they had been too excited in chatting. Only Tsurugi, Akane and Aoi who had finished their lunch, as they seemed to be more concentrated on their lunch than on the conversations.

"Crap! This is all because of you Nano!" Hakuryuu blurted out as he quickly moved his chopsticks.

"Ehh? Why me?" Kinako protested as she also began munching quickly.

"Ahh! I'm not finished!" Taiyou exclaimed.

"I'm not too! Hey, if I can't challenge you to a fight, let's have an eating contest then!" Midori challenged.

"You're on!" Taiyou answered, and with that, the two ate and munch and spooned twice as fast.

"M-Midori-san… You're going to choke! Slow down!" Aoi said worryingly.

"Chill down. You're going to choke on something," Tsurugi warned Taiyou.

"Noff goffa! (Not gonna!)" Midori and Taiyou answered as their mouths are full. They didn't reduce the pace at all, even they DOUBLED again. Seemed neither wanted to lose to the other.

"Wow…" Tenma and Shinsuke jaws dropped. They never saw someone eating THAT fast.

Akane, who noticed that Tenma and Shinsuke had stopped eating as they were paying attention to the two contestants even though THEY hadn't finished eating, exclaimed, "Tenma-kun! Shinsuke-kun! You're not finished yet and it's three minutes to bell!"

"O-oh sorry!" Tenma and Shinsuke proceeded to continue their eating.

"Hurry up Tenma-kun! Shinsuke-kun!" Akane said as she saw those two were swallowing at a VERY slow pace.

"But it's said we have to munch at least thirty-two times before swallowing!" The two replied.

"No time! Speed up you guys!" Aoi told them.

But instead, it was Midori AND Taiyou who sped up—seemed it was because they thought that Aoi was talking to THEM and that "IT'S MY CHANCE TO WIN!"

"NO! NOT YOU TWO! I'M TALKING TO TENMA-KUN AND SHINSUKE-KUN!" Aoi exclaimed as she slapped her face. "WHILE YOU TWO NEED TO SLOW DOWN!"

Tsurugi, in the meantime, had his lips curved upwards without him realizing and covered it with his right hand, seeing Aoi was lecturing the four of them—to Tenma and Shinsuke about the urgency of time, and to Taiyou and Midori about listening carefully and about the danger of eating very fast. Seemed it was kinda funny to him, or seeing Aoi like that seemed attractive to him…? No one knows for sure.

But still, it was quite rare for Tsurugi to show any emotion, especially if it was caused by a girl, and not because of wining hard fights. Hakuryuu, who noticed this, slapped Tsurugi's back and snickered, "I think someone has his heart melted down!"

"Shut up!" Tsurugi snapped. Everyone on the table, who were originally watching the crazy scene of Aoi lecturing Shinsuke and Tenma and the crazy eating competition between Midori and Taiyou, turned in confuse to Hakuryuu, who was smirking, and Tsurugi, who was somewhat… BLUSHING?

Taiyou even stopped eating, and exclaimed, "TSURUGI? WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING?"

"SHUT UP!" Tsurugi snapped again.

"Oh, somebody's embarrassed~" Hakuryuu said in sing-song voice.

Meanwhile, Aoi was again struck—seeing Tsurugi's somewhat… cute face. _Goodness, how could one person be cool and cute…?_

"Well, that's because…" Hakuryuu began, and everyone seemed to be interested.

When Hakuryuu was about to continue and Tsurugi was about to cover his mouth, the bell rang, saving him. "RINGG!"

"I'M DONE!" Taiyou and Midori shouted at the same time.

"AHH! I'M NOT!" Tenma and Shinsuke exclaimed in unison, while Aoi once again slapped her face.

Oh, what a _lovely_ lunch…

* * *

**Kyahahaha~ humors everywhere! XD **

**Ahahaha but, Shira-san, I'm sorry for the lack of KyouAoi scenes... This is just the opening, starting parts! I'll try to put more in the next chap!**

**Now everyone... Please review? :3**


End file.
